quakefandomcom-20200222-history
PsychoC
PSYCHOC is a modification for Quake made by Psycho Prisoner. This modification was primarily designed to be used on the PsychoServer. Included with the file is an AUTOEXEC.CFG file to utilize his custom settings, including a "phone book" that connects to many of the popular servers. Included with this modification are a series of impulses that allow the administrator to change server values. While the host computer could always have control, this allows a server owner to remote in. The admin can simply use a FTP server, transfer the files over, then restart the server to have the changes occur. Note this means most of the new impulses, unless noted, can only be accessed by an administrator. This modification is a continuation of XITMSG and includes said exit messages. Gameplay Changes * Upon loading the game with the modification, the player will be welcomed to the server and be told that waiting is not permitted. The player will receive a different message if "noexit" is on, and another if teamplay is set telling them to pick a team. * Teamplay is slightly different from the vanilla game, causing the player who kills their teammate to lose a frag. * Upon exiting a level, if teamplay is on, the server will show the scores of each team as a message. The winning team will be last so that it is the first visible. Players are given five seconds to read the scores before the level changes; they are given invulnerability to prevent scores from being changed. * If the player remains stationary for 20 seconds, they will be kicked from the server. Note that this modification will kick the player from even a Single Player game. Even the administrator is not immune to this, which means the entire server can shut down because the host stopped moving for a moment. * People can no longer sit dead on a server. The game automatically will respawn the player after 10 seconds if a key is not pressed. * The server can reserve a spot for the admin, meaning they still can get access even if the server would be otherwise full. The admin will need to prove their identity by entering their impulse password. Impulses * Impulse 12 - Administrators get an additional 9th Weapon that is available at all times called the "Kick Gun". Appearing identical to the Shotgun, this Weapon does not require Ammo and fires projectiles similar to those fired by an Enforcer. Hitting a player with this Weapon shall result in them being Gibbed, then kicked from the server. * Impulse 100 - Toggles teamplay on and off. * Impulse 101 - Toggles noexit on and off. * Impulse 102 - Defines time limit. The next impulse the user types will set the variable with 1 as an offset lower than what is set. This means if the player types "impulse 50", they will get a time limit of 49. * Impulse 103 - Defines frag limit. The next impulse the user types will set the variable with 1 as an offset lower than what is set. This means if the player types "impulse 50", they will get a frag limit of 49. * Impulse 104 - Defines gravity. The next impulse the user types will set the variable. This is defined by the mathematical equation (x - 129) * 10, meaning "impulse 209" will set the gravity to "800". Note that impulses go to 255 before looping, so 256 will give no result and 257+ will produce negative values. * Impulse 105 - Defines friction. The next impulse the user types will set the variable. This is defined by the mathematical equation (x - 129) / 10, meaning "impulse 200" will set the friction to "7.1". * Impulse 106 - Restarts the level. * Impulse 107 - Can be used without admin level, is used to gain admin access privileges. Requires a password, by default this is a combination of three impulses - "impulse 7", "impulse 42", "impulse 7". Can be made simpler with an alias. * Impulse 108 - Removes admin access privileges. Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake server mods